


The light in the storm

by indigoz



Series: drabbles ! [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Short One Shot, a little bit inspired by hala hala, but it’s not the main focus, most of the members are not mentioned or barely, seonghwa best bf, seonghwa is polyamorous, seongsang focused, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoz/pseuds/indigoz
Summary: one night around midnight seonghwa leaves to get some fresh air, but what he doesn’t know is that while he’s away, yeosang wakes up from a bad nightmare, shaken and scared as he sees he’s now alone in the room.





	The light in the storm

Seonghwa unravels himself from Hongjoong as he gets pulled out of the couch by Yeosang. “Hyung come lets cuddle..” He acts cute and pouts, blinking up at Seonghwa.

“As if you weren’t gonna do that already..” Wooyoung rolls his eyes at his best friend and Yeosang returns the gesture by jabbing his elbow into Wooyoung’s arm.

“Hey! Jerk!” Wooyoung growls and immediately gets angry looks from Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

“He might be your best friend but he’s still my boyfriend’s boyfriend so watch your mouth.” Hongjoong snaps. Wooyoung mockingly repeats his words with a funny voice.

“Isn’t dating two guys a hassle hyung?” Jongho chimes in from around the corner of the door to his bedroom. 

“Of course not, more cuddles!” Seonghwa points at Hongjoong and lifts the hand that is captured in Yeosang’s. “And that’s also what we’re gonna do right now! Goodnight everyone, goodnight baby.” He smiles at the members and grins at Joong.

Various versions of goodnight fly after the pair as they leave to go to their room. Yeosang pulls Seonghwa along, but his grip is gentle, loving.

“Hey Yeosang.. I love you..” Seonghwa mumbles when they reach the room. The blonde pulls Yeosang back, catching him against his chest and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Yeosang blushes a peachy pink color as Seonghwa plants his lips on Yeosang’s neck, giving small and soft kisses, while hugging him close.

The boyfriends make their way inside and Seonghwa allows himself to fall backwards onto the bed, letting out a big breath of air.

Yeosang doesn’t wait a second to wrap himself around his loved one, smiling as he cuddles up against the bigger idol.

“Hyung..” Yeosang mumbles, his leg capturing Seonghwa’s in a loving grip while his left arm does the same. He has his head rested on Seonghwa’s chest as he draws circles on it with his finger.

“Hm?” Seonghwa has his eyes closed and his fingers are playing with Yeosang’s hair lazily. The blonde lays in bed, his body twisted as his legs lay on their side while his upper body lays on its back.

“I’m sleepy..” The small male on top slightly drags his words as he closes his eyes as well, smiling as he sinks more into his best friend and soulmate’s warmth.

“Then sleep.” Seonghwa chuckles and pulls the blanket over both of them.

__________

_ Yeosang whimpers as he holds Seonghwa’s hand. “Don’t leave me, please I.. I don’t like it here it’s dark, and, and scary!” _

_ The big warehouse is eerie as it looms over the small Yeosang and Seonghwa as they stand in the middle of it. _

_ Seonghwa is a step in front of Yeosang, their arms stretched as Yeosang tightly holds onto his cold hand. “Hyung talk to me! Seonghwa hyung!” Yeosang is shaking slightly, looking around and spotting blood on the floor in various places. _

_ The scene looks like it could’ve been copied from a thriller, the chains with hooks hanging from the ceiling, giving off a dark vibe as they clang against each other in the wind. _

_ The rusty door with holes in it gets pushed open, making it scream against the iron rails it’s built into and Yeosang jumps, letting out a shriek. _

_ “Hyung what’s going on why are we here?” The smaller boy runs up to the taller man and shrinks into Seonghwa, but the latter starts to drop to the floor slowly, as if the life slowly leaves him. _

_ Yeosang gasps, kneeling down and flipping Seonghwa over, only to see holes in his chest. Shot wounds. Blood is pouring out of them and Seonghwa’s eyes are red as tears leave them in a lifeless manner. _

_ “No! Hyung! Seonghwa!!” Yeosang cries out for his loved one, shaking his head in disbelief. The brunette shakes and sobs as he screams up into the air.  _

_ He pants, sobbing and choking as he looks at the door that had opened a moment before Seonghwa was soundlessly shot. _

_ Yeosang’s blood runs cold as he meets the eyes of the murderer. _

_ “M-Me?” Yeosang quickly looks at Seonghwa, then at his own hands and then back to the man in front of them. It’s definitely Yeosang, he’s looking at himself. _

_ But this Yeosang has black clothing, his face almost fully hidden by a mask and a hat. Yeosang’s breath hitches and the double Yeosang lifts his arm, firing his gun once again. _

_ _________ _

Seonghwa rubs his eyes as he steps outside, sitting down on the stone stairs leading up to their dorm. He sips gently on his strawberry tea and breathes out softly.

The night sky is filled with bright stars even tho the neighborhood is still lit up for the nightlife citizens. Seonghwa dreamily stares up at them, placing his cup down before leaning backwards.

As his back touches the stairs he folds his arms behind his head, sighing and closing his eyes for a short moment.

Yeosang was sleeping like a little newborn kitten in his arms, but Seonghwa woke up because of a noise outside. He felt frustrated the longer he waited to fall asleep again, but failing to do so. Thus he decided to go outside for some fresh air.

Yeosang was so fast asleep he could easily leave the bed, wrapping his small boyfriend back into the blankets and giving him a kiss on the head before leaving the room.

Seonghwa can’t help but smile thinking about Yeosang. His cheeks almost hurt from smiling as giddiness starts filling his chest.

He loves Yeosang, he loves that little dork so much..

Seonghwa stays there for a good hour as he suddenly hears a yell coming from their room’s window up front.

The blonde’s eyes shoot up, worry sinking into him as he picks up the empty cup, dropping the spoon in the process.

“ ** _S-Seonghwa!!_ ** _ ” _ Yeosang’s shaky and terrified voice echoes out of the window and Seonghwa’s eyes go wide as he sprints up the stairs, going back inside.

_________

Yeosang shoots up, crying and yelling. His breath his fast, very fast, but it calms down gradually as he takes in his surroundings. His mind races with thoughts but then- “Seonghwa.”

The panicked brunette looks around and pats the bed frantically. “Hyung answer me!” The boy stares forward into the pitch black darkness when his hand hits Seonghwa’s pillow.

No Seonghwa..

His mind goes blank before starting to race again, his breathing doesn’t speed up, it slows down. Yeosang feels like he’s in shock, paralyzing fear taking a hold of every inch of his body as he sits there, trembling and starting to sob softly.

“S-Seonghwa!!” He shouts out one last time, his voice breaking through the sobs, hiccups ripping through his chest and throat.

He closes his eyes tightly when he hears banging footsteps hurrying his way, petrified it’s gonna be the murderous version of him again.

He doesn’t open his eyes until he feels hands on his shoulders and a dip in the bed. Yeosang flinches badly at the sudden skin to skin contact, but as his bloodshot and tear filled eyes see Seonghwa in front of him he freezes.

“You’re alive.. you’re okay…!” He says the words in a barely audible whisper, but Seonghwa heard it clearly.

“Yes baby I’m fine, I’m here!” He smiles, letting out a laugh of relief unconsciously. He feels nothing less than delighted to see his boyfriend all in one piece on their bed instead of in some kind of dangerous or scary situation.

Yeosang flies around Seonghwa’s neck and the latter scoops him up onto his lap. “You’re okay now sweetie.. You’re all good, I’m here, we’re all fine….” He mumbles, rocking his slightly shaking partner in his arms as gently and carefully as possible.

“I love you Seonghwa don’t leave me again, promise..?” Yeosang’s words come out of his mouth in a heartwarming manner, sounding cute as his cheeks are squished against Seonghwa’s neck and shoulder.

“Yes, yes of course.. I promise Yeosang.”


End file.
